That Rock Won't Roll
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Justin can only imagine how he can be with the most beautiful camper in the whole wide world. But all he can do is dream that she could be with him forever...Songfic. A little Justin/Heather one-shot I made outside my comfort zone. Enjoy!


**"That Rock Won't Roll"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this song. A band called Restless Heart does, in which they were the most underrated country band in the mid-80's and early 90's. They had such hits such as "I'll Still Be Loving You", "Bluest Eyes In Texas" and their smash hit "When She Cries". This song right here is their first hit in October 1986, and it's for my favorite pairing, Justin and Heather. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Beautiful long hair...those plump lips...the flawless face...a body that was just so breathess...<p>

It was an ordinary boy's fantasy to just be with the girl who was once hated for her ruthless, deceiving actions throughout the whole Total Drama series. Even though she was already with someone for a long time ever since Total Drama World Tour ended long ago, one man always thought to be with the one who she never wanted to hate for a long time.

That man was Justin and the one girl he had kept his brilliant blue eyes on was Heather, who was already with the man who Justin seemed to find jealousy in his heart, Alejandro Burromuerto. Justin secretly had rage for the huge Latin fireball. Perhaps, he was everything that Heather saw and he was everything that Justin was not. Everytime Justin saw the now reunited couple flirting and exchanging public displays of affection, it really made him sick to his perfect stomach. What really hurt Justin's nerves so much was the fact that Heather saw Alejandro as the perfect man for her, when it should be Justin all along that was.

But in a unfortunate twist of fate, she never saw it that way...

But what was about Justin that made him so interested in Heather in the first place so far away. It wasn't the fact that she had the nasty demeanor or the prissy attitude that she carries around with her every time she goes. It was the fact that if Justin should have stayed longer on Total Drama Island, he would have gotten to know Heather as a vision of beauty, a vision of loveliness that would have matched quite similar to Justin. Oh, and that strut that Heather always did...man, it made Justin's heart feel warm and enchanting, even if she never noticed him making that questionable look at her.

_Every little move she makes,_  
><em>Is gonna catch somebody's eye.<em>  
><em>You ought to see all the double-takes,<em>  
><em>When she goes walkin' by.<em>  
><em>But she's so distant.<em>  
><em>She seems so cold.<em>

Justin became quite fascinated with this beautiful creature. He would have hoped that his modeling agency would have gotten a look at her with those fine luscious legs and that already seductive stare, but alas_..._Heather continued to ignore the sight of him and focused on Alejandro.

But Justin soon dreamed that he would already take Alejandro's place and it would be him who would charm Heather from brilliant head to toe instead. It would be his comfort place after all the turmoil that happened during and after World Tour._  
><em>

_Everybody says that rock won't roll._  
><em>They say the girl's got a heart of stone.<em>  
><em>That rock won't roll,<em>  
><em>Oh, but she's too pretty to be alone.<em>  
><em>I've got all this love inside me,<em>  
><em>And I've just got to see,<em>  
><em>If that rock won't roll.<em>

The only dream ever to come out of Justin's mind was Heather soon coming out to the living room of Playa Des Losers himself now necked out with a new dragon necklace around his neck and dressed in formal black_. _As soon as Heather quite saw him in this new gentleman-like state, she couldn't quite believe what she saw through her everlasting black eyes.

"Justin? Is that really you...?" Heather looked quite shocked and surprised.

"The one and only, and I know you might have been mean and nasty in the past, but...there's something I wanna get off of my chest..." Justin spoke to her softly as he gently took Heather's hands closer to him.

"Justin...I'm not sure what the heck's going on here, but...I'm certain I don't feel so well here..." Heather spoke to him as she felt something uncomfortable inside of her. She would have likely to have escaped, but the way that she looked at Justin prevented her from getting out of his grasp.

_I'll give her everything I've got,_  
><em>I'm gonna change her point of view.<em>  
><em>I'll keep tryin' and I won't stop,<em>  
><em>Until the love in her eyes shines through.<em>  
><em>When I show her,<em>  
><em>This heart of gold.<em>

"Heather, the only reason why I did this...was that this was the only way you can notice me. The way that you moved as a ballerina was breathless and I really loved it. I loved it because I think it represents your beauty. Yes, I know what you did to me was somewhat unfair, but I just couldn't stay mad at you for what you've done..." Justin spoke from his true heart as he made Heather look at him with such passionate lust.

"But, Just-" Heather spoke as soon as Justin cut her off, but in understanding fashion.

"Look, Heather...I know you're never that nice and I wouldn't care one bit for it, but that's not the way I would think of you...the truth is, when I think of you...I see a young, passionate deep-hearted woman who only hurts himself on the inside. I don't want you to be like that, Heather. I wanna make sure I see the real you for who you are..." he said with such soft, swooning intensity.

"Justin...I don't quite understand..." Heather replied, as she still had no clue what was going on.

_Then we'll see if that rock won't roll,_  
><em>They say the girl's got a heart of stone.<em>  
><em>That rock won't roll,<em>  
><em>Oh, but she's too pretty to be alone.<em>  
><em>I've got all this love inside me,<em>  
><em>And I've just got to see,<em>  
><em>If that rock won't roll.<em>

"Maybe you can understand this..." Justin responded as his left hand touched Heather's soft cheek and with one gentle charge, his thick dreamy lips had touch Heather's with such a unforgettable passion never before seen. Heather, to his surprise, slowly closed her eyes due to the sensation their lips were having.

So nice, so heart-stopping, so hot. And the way that Justin was holding Heather passionately in his strong arms added a whole lot of pleasure, as she wrapped those silky arms together around his tender neck. Justin wished this moment between him, Heather and the fire surrounding them would never end. As soon as they broke out of that kiss, Justin soon looked at Heather once again.

"Justin? Is this...?" she spoke to him sweetly displaying a sparkling smile.

"Yes...I love you. And I want you to be like that forever..." Justin replied to such compassion and such concern. In Heather's mind, Justin was no longer the narcissist who grew to love himself. He was now a man grown desperately of passion and trust. In other cases, the only thing he loved most other than himself...was her. They soon kissed passionately again as his whole fantasy came to an end._  
><em>

_I've got all this love inside me,_  
><em>And I've just got to see,<em>  
><em>If that rock won't roll.<em>

As Justin woke up again, he seemed to find Heather looking so cheerful to Alejandro once again. Justin couldn't quite help but display some sort of strange smile at her. Knowing of that awesome, unforgettable dream that Justin had, he still had the future to win Heather's heart someday. It might not happen one of these days, but someday, he can finally have a future that can finally be worth spending to him and Heather.

But all he had to do was admire her and his beauty from afar for now. Until then, Justin just decided to remain determined and calm until the time was right for him to step in Heather's life._  
><em>

_Oh, she's so pretty,_  
><em>But that rock won't roll.<em>  
><em>Oooh, and I've just got to see,<em>

_If that rock won't roll._  
><em>That rock won't roll.<em>  
><em>I just can't believe that rock won't roll.<em>

"Looks like...I can always dream..." Justin thought to himself as he went back to his unbelievable fantasy world of his. Justin might never be with Heather as long as she's with Alejandro, but in his mind, his heart and wherever his destiny and future would lead him to...

...he would always dream of him and her in his heart for as long as they both shall live forever...

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure if this was my best fic to date, but maybe it was just stepping out of my comfort zone for a while.<strong> **I just want everyone's opinion though, no matter if I'm praised or criticized. Either way, I can take it. Read and review, though! Woo Woo Woo, You Know It!**


End file.
